


Fresh Blood

by sightetsound



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightetsound/pseuds/sightetsound
Summary: “Never had a lap-dance before,” Steve replied impishly.The intensity of Billy's stare wiped Steve’s grin clean off his face.“You want a lap-dance so bad, I’ll give you one.”





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fresh Blood - Eels.
> 
> Special thanks to marsza and SaChanPwns for taking a look at this filth. Y'all are the MVPs. <3

Billy had been irritated at best when Steve brought up going to the strip club for Tommy’s bachelor party.  He had gotten  _ that  _ look on his face, the one where he looked like he was just waiting for Steve to say  _ one more thing _ before jumping him.

It was a look Steve wasn’t used to seeing after the better part of three years spent with Billy.

“We don’t have to go.” Steve said to mollify Billy’s ire. “We can meet up with him after. Or—whatever.”

“Why does he want to go to a strip club? Carol would kill him if he had another pair of tits in his face.” Billy looked elsewhere, jaw flexing as it tended to do when he was thinking hard about something.

“It’s what people do, I guess. Before they get married.” Steve gave a shrug to indicate he didn’t have a particularly solid answer to Billy’s inquiry. Besides, it felt like he was asking an entirely separate question.

“Do  _ you  _ want to?”

“Get married?”

“Go to the strip club,  _ Jesus _ .”

“Oh. Never had a lap-dance before,” Steve replied impishly.

The intensity of Billy's stare wiped Steve’s grin clean off his face.

“You want a lap-dance so bad, I’ll give you one.”

\--

They went to Tommy’s bachelor party, and Billy stayed close to Steve the entire time.

\--

Billy must’ve remained irritated after that discussion. It was pushing two weeks later, and they hadn’t had sex since  _ before _ the conversation that had seemed so harmless at the time. It was unusual that Billy would rebuff any advances Steve made, and even  _ more _ unusual was that Billy made no advances of his own.

Going from grabbing, groping, and fucking on a near daily basis to nary a chaste kiss exchanged was—jarring. Steve  _ missed  _ Billy. Missed the weight of him on his tongue, his sometimes too-tight grip at his cock, and the way he kissed Steve like he was starving for it.

On his way home from work, he decided he was going to ask Billy directly what was wrong. He was painfully aware that if this sudden onset indifference kept on, they would drift apart, and Steve would never know why, or-…

Their apartment was dark by the time he got home, and while he toed off his shoes, he resigned himself that maybe he  _ wouldn’t  _ get answers before bed. He tossed his keys into the bowl sitting atop the shoe rack in the foyer, and just as soon as the  _ clnk  _ could be heard, a low, rhythmic drumbeat began with a sensual bass-line that was quick to follow.

Eyebrow arched, Steve followed the music into the living room where a sole dining room chair sat in the center of the room. He glanced at the speaker that relayed notes of oozed sex, and, beyond interested, Steve took the seat that had been clearly left out for him.

He leaned back in the wooden chair, running his palms up and down his thighs while he waited for Billy to make his move – whatever move that might be.

Billy soon emerged from the hallway wearing the smallest, tightest boxer-briefs Steve had ever seen. Steve’s mouth immediately fell open when the love of his life began to saunter towards him with his usual smirk fixed in place.

_ “Sun down on the sorry day / By night lights, the children pray / You’re probably getting ready for bed / Beautiful woman, get out of my head…” _

Billy settled to stand between Steve’s knees, hands gripping his shoulders. He rocked his hips in time with the drums that never faltered. Steve watched helplessly while Billy took Steve’s hands to press them to his abdomen, and down, further down. He gave a sweet little moan that Steve barely caught over the song, but it was enough to make his throat dry.

Billy dropped Steve’s hands and swayed his hips in a slow circle while he turned to show Steve the precious little that covered his ass. He draped himself across Steve’s lap, back to chest, grinding against his boyfriend’s groin to the rhythm.

_ “Sweet baby, I need fresh blood…” _

The vocalist crooned a howl that Billy responded to by arching his back to grind his ass that much firmer against Steve's rapidly hardening cock. Never one to remain passive for long, Steve ran his hands along the outermost side of Billy’s thighs, through the soft golden hair, and against even more golden skin.

He felt Billy laugh more than he heard it, and when that gold-gilded head rested against his shoulder as his hips worked in circles to the beat, Steve pressed his nose into his curls to breathe his boy in. He sighed a moan, hands instinctively tightening at Billy’s hips to hold him tighter, pull him harder against his body.

_ Fuck,  _ he missed that smell.

“Better than a stranger, baby?” Billy whispered just before catching his earlobe between his teeth in a move that made Steve respond not in words, but in a breathless keen. “Thought you’d agree.”

Steve looked over Billy’s shoulder at the long line of torso exposed for him, taking in the way his muscles moved as he danced. Lower, too, until he saw the head of Billy’s cock that had emerged past his obscenely tight shorts’ hem.

“ _ Billy _ ,” he moaned helplessly, sliding a hand from one of Billy’s thick thighs to stroke his mostly covered cock.

With a toothy grin he could only slightly see from his position, Billy settled a hand over his and guided Steve’s hand for a precious few strokes that made  _ his  _ breath come harder. Billy moved their hands up, pressing his cock firmly against his lower abdomen, then dragged Steve’s hand higher, away from where he wanted it most.

“Not done with you yet, pretty boy,” Billy murmured in a low timbre that made Steve’s cock pulse in want. He stood with a surprising amount of grace, then turned and lowered himself to his knees between Steve's thighs. The expression on his face as he eyed the bulge in Steve's pants could only be described as  _ hungry. _

Strong hands nudged Steve's thighs wider apart just to watch the fabric of his pants stretch tighter across his erection. Billy rumbled a pleased sound and glanced up at his boyfriend beneath too-long eyelashes.

“You're not gonna make it.”

A breathless laugh escaped Steve, and he gave an approximation of a nod.

“Might not,” he bit out, greedily taking in the image of Billy kneeling for him, dancing for him.

Billy with his blue eyes that caught the dim light emanating from the hallway.

Billy who had gotten hard from the fact that  _ Steve  _ was hard.

Hardly aware of himself, Steve leaned forward to cup Billy's face in hand to crush their mouths together. He licked between Billy's lips that had parted immediately, tasting and  _ taking _ .

Capable fingers tangled in the thick hair at the back of his head and gave a steady, firm pull back to part their mouths. Steve gasped against Billy's damp lips, breathing in to fill his lungs and to taste Billy's breath.

“Yeah?” Billy whispered huskily, fingers tightening and loosening around his handful of Steve's hair.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed back, absently brushing his bottom lip along Billy's for the sensation of it. He ran the tip of his tongue along Billy's upper lip just to hear his sharp intake of breath.

Billy took Steve's bottom lip between his teeth to bite, and pulled back gradually with a soft suckle that made Steve dizzy.

By the time Steve recovered enough to crack open his eyes, he found Billy already watching him. He smiled at Billy's kiss-bruised, saliva-slick mouth, and how his pupils were visibly blown out.

“ _ You  _ gonna make it?”

Billy smirked and gave Steve a shove to get him out of his face and back into the chair proper.

“Fuck you,” he answered with a low laugh, but Steve didn't miss how he had to give himself a tight squeeze to relieve some of the pressure.

Steve watched as Billy lowered himself to press a kiss to the tip of his bulge. He hissed out a sigh, and  _ mourned  _ that he couldn't feel it when Billy dragged the flat of his tongue over it next.

“Fuck,” Steve's voice was rough, he knew, but they  _ both _ knew he would sit through any torment for Billy's pleasure.

Billy took the ends of Steve's shirt in hand to begin unbuttoning it from the bottom. With each button and inch of flesh revealed, a kiss was pressed to his skin. Some with teasing nips, others with the smallest of licks, but all with the press of Billy's mouth against Steve's abdomen.

By the time Billy had reached his sternum, Steve was squirming under the varying sensations. In answer, Billy straddled his waist to settle him down. Effective, but maddening for another reason entirely; Billy was in prime position to rub and grind against him, but he deliberately avoided doing as much.

He pressed lingering kisses up the length of his chest, and then lavished the column of Steve's throat with harsher bites and soothing licks. Steve could only grip Billy's hips in reply. Billy was soon level with Steve's mouth, and he leaned in as though to kiss him, but stopped just short of, and then  _ smirked at him  _ when Steve tried (and failed) to close the distance.

“ _ Christ,  _ Billy, please,” Steve panted, hands sliding to grip Billy's full ass. “Want you.”

“You want me?” he asked, mouth hovering above Steve's like the tease he was.

“Always,” Steve whispered, chin tilting up towards Billy to silently plea for his kiss.

“How do you want me?” Billy kissed one corner of his mouth, hips rocking with the slightest amount of friction between them that still made Steve’s hips jerk.

“Every way. _ Any  _ way.”

He kissed Steve hard, his hands reaching between them to frantically undo Steve's pants. He lifted off barely enough to shove his pants and underwear beneath his balls, to push his own underwear down and off, then slotted their bodies right back together.

“Feel me?” Billy panted into his mouth, “I’m wet for you.”

Steve reached around to feel between Billy's cheeks. As he said, he was wet and ready for him. He massaged his entrance to  _ feel _ and spread the lubricant, then dipped two fingertips inside Billy’s tight heat. The sensation of muscles tightening around his fingers pushed Steve dangerously close to coming.

Billy moaned aloud and rocked back to take more, to take his fingers deeper, his head tipped back to expose his neck. Helpless to resist so generous an offer, Steve leaned close to mouth at his skin as he pressed his fingers deeper then withdrew them to do it all again.

He pressed his fingers deeper, encouraged by and feeding off of Billy's groans, curses, and the way he moved for more. He crooked his fingers gently, pressing softly to feel for his prostate.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Steve, do that again, baby,” Billy exhaled in one breath, “Right there-!” He got his hands in Steve's hair again, pulling when the sensation became too much or not enough. “Harder.”

Steve massaged that gland according to Billy's demands, but soon he slowed to rub it in slow, tight circles. Billy's voice pitched higher, and his grinding halted entirely. He arched his back periodically, but otherwise he was perfectly pliant under Steve's touch.

Steve wrapped his free arm around Billy’s hips, thumb passing over the jut of his hipbone soothingly. He licked a stripe up the length of Billy’s throat, giving a soft moan at the taste of his partner. He tilted his head up to brush his mouth against Billy’s slowly, then ran his tongue over his reddened bottom lip.

Billy’s thighs twitched periodically, and on particularly firm movements, his hips thrust to rut his cock against Steve’s. His gaze bounced between the bob of Billy’s cock and the flushed, blissed-out expression on his face. When Billy caught him watching, his eyebrows pinched in pleasure — and frustration.

“You gonna fuck me at some point, Harrington?”

Steve smiled and crooked his fingers pointedly to hear him gasp.

“Thought I was,” Steve murmured, running the length of his nose along Billy’s defined jaw. He nipped the flesh delicately, his tongue quick to soothe the resultant sting. “Didn’t hear you complaining ‘til now.”

Billy planted his feet on either side of Steve’s and stood up suddenly. He gripped the base of Steve’s dick in one hand, and a shoulder with the other to stabilize himself as he moved to sit. Always in awe of Billy’s initiative and ability to  _ take  _ what he wanted, Steve watched Billy lower himself onto his cock.

He sank lower, and lower, never stopping until he took Steve to the root.

Once seated completely, Billy opened endlessly blue eyes to look at Steve.

_ You’re mine,  _ that stare said.

Steve gazed back at him, nodding minutely in agreement.  _ Always. _

Billy hissed quietly when Steve rocked his hips upwards to press for more. He panted harshly, clenched reflexively, and smirked as he lifted his hips slowly to drop back down even slower. Steve grabbed Billy’s ass, not to dictate how he moved, but to feel the flex and release of muscle. Billy flicked his tongue out at him in reply, and Steve could do nothing but kiss that tempting mouth of his.

The slide of their mouths incensed Billy to  _ move.  _ No longer interested in teasing, Billy leaned as far back as he could from Steve without disconnecting their oral connection in order to bounce on Steve’s cock, taking him tip to root on nearly every thrust.

Moans poured in and out of one another’s mouths, and hands slid over every inch of accessible flesh. Billy whimpered once, and it forced Steve’s hips sharply up in reply. Their pleasure bled together as it always did, intensifying and growing seemingly without end.

Desperate for oxygen but even more desperate for Steve, Billy broke apart to instead kiss and bite his way down to his throat. If Steve were more aware in that moment, he’d notice the way Billy went out of his way to kiss the moles that dotted his neck. As it was, Steve was much more interested in the way Billy bit and sucked to mark his claim.

Steve moved his hands from Billy’s ass to the small of his back, then up, further up, until his fingers were carding through and gripping hair. He gave a sharp tug, and Billy cried out. He seated himself on Steve’s cock, rolling his hips to revel in the feeling of  _ fullness _ .

“Steve,” Billy moaned, blunt nails dragging down the length of his chest, “I want you to come in my ass.”

To convey how heartily he agreed with that idea, Steve held Billy still while he thrust up to bury himself once, twice, and a third time. Billy’s back arched, and his forehead dropped to rest against Steve’s shoulder, painting his skin with harsh, wet breath.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he whined, dragging his mouth over Steve’s skin, “Like that, again.”

Steve lowered his hands down the length of Billy’s body appreciatively, feeling the way he rocked slightly as though unaware of it himself. Hands gripping hips, Steve pulled Billy partially off of his cock to bring him back down again. Billy sat back in Steve’s lap, maneuvering to feel him right where he wanted most.

“Look at me,” Steve murmured.

Billy did, and the sight of his unfocused eyes did Steve in.

He gripped Billy tight to his body suddenly and fucked into him. Billy’s head tipped back on a loud moan, and he began to ride Steve, moving to meet his every thrust.

The music had ended by then, but they didn’t notice between the slap of skin, harsh breaths, and noises exchanged.

Steve reached between their bodies to get a hand around Billy’s cock, and his reaction was immediate. Billy painted Steve’s abdomen with rope after rope of come, his breathless moans pitching higher. He cursed, his hips rocking into Steve's hand and against his cock to chase both singular sensations.

Steve watched Billy's face to see his eyebrows pinch, his mouth fall open on a hard moan, and the way he bit his bottom lip the closer he came to coming down.

“Don’t stop,” Billy begged even after his hips had stilled and his cock quit pulsing wet heat.

He didn’t. Steve rocked into his body, his hand loosely, barely stroking Billy’s sensitive cock just to feel his body shake for it. Billy’s little moan of his name pushed him over the edge and Steve pressed deep to come. His hips jerked as he began to empty himself, senses overwhelmed by everything Billy. He watched Billy lift about halfway off, and cursed low when he realized the mess he intended to make.

His cheeks flushed with exertion and pleasure both, Billy lifted higher and clenched his muscles around the crown of Steve’s cock. Steve’s entire body jerked, and nails dug into the meat of Billy’s hips as he shook apart for the last of his orgasm.

They both settled together, Billy's arms coming to wrap lazily around Steve's neck while they caught their breath. He smeared a kiss to his mouth and moaned low when it coaxed a weak thrust from Steve.

“King Steve was backed up,” he commented with an airy laugh.

“Fucking  _ gross _ , don’t say shit like that while I’m still  _ in  _ you,” Steve protested with a briefly scrunched-up expression that Billy was quick to kiss away, “Even if I  _ was,  _ whose fault is that? Don’t act like you don’t get shitty when I jerk off.”

That earned another laugh, and Billy sank back down just a little, pulling a moan from them both. Steve ran his thumb over Billy’s glans in (ineffective) punishment.

“Love feeling you like this,” he said instead, opting to distract him with heartfelt praise. “I love you.”

It worked more often than not.

“I love  _ you _ , sweetheart.”

Billy’s grin was all teeth as he slid off of Steve’s lap on shaky legs. He pulled Steve to his feet and against his chest, wasting no time to drag him into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.

“Hell of a lap-dance, huh?” he asked, clearly pleased and proud of himself.

“Hell of a lap-dance,” Steve confirmed with a decided nod, smacking a firm kiss to Billy’s cheek. “I’m glad you were my first.”

“Yeah?” Billy licked his lips, smirking at him in a way that suggested he  _ very much  _ approved of being Steve’s first at anything.

“Yeah, big guy,” Steve said, arms slinging low around Billy’s waist to keep him near. “First guy I’ve kissed, first guy I’ve had sex with…”

His hand dipped lower to grab Billy’s ass, fingers dipping teasingly to feel the mess he’d made of him. Billy squirmed with a surprised breath of laughter, but his expression made Steve settle. He looked pensive, as though he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he could. Should.

“First person you’ve chosen to share your life with,” came Billy’s quiet suggestion.

Steve paused, and looked over Billy’s carefully guarded expression for a moment. He leaned in to kiss him, and lingered in his space afterwards.

“ _ The  _ person I’ve chosen to share my life with.”


End file.
